


Good Morning, Love

by danstroya



Series: bandom 2018-19 [10]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Characters, Married Couple, Morning Kisses, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danstroya/pseuds/danstroya
Summary: Frank loves to watch Gerard sleep, but he loves kissing him more.





	Good Morning, Love

**Author's Note:**

> wow, I haven't been on in a hot minute. guess I've been busy! anyway, here's some domestic morning fluff for you! can you believe it's almost 2019?
> 
> killjoys, make some noise!  
> \- united anthemic

Frank yawns and tilts his head up, eyelashes brushing his cheeks as he blinks a few times to dispel the burning sensation building up from opening them to a bright room. His gaze instantly goes to Gerard, who is asleep at his side, faded red hair with hints of orange fanning out over the navy blue pillow under his head like a vibrant halo.

 

How cliché and utterly perfect.

 

Gerard stirs a little but doesn't wake quite yet, and Frank is grateful because he loves to gaze upon his husband's sleeping face in the mornings, take in the sight of ink, paint, or graphite marks on his skin from drawing the day before, and the occasional champagne coloured eyeshadows or eyeliner. "Beautiful." Frank murmurs to himself and brushes a few red strands out of Gerard's face. Gerard moves again, tossing his head to the side and arching his back up before his eyes flutter open and a smile graces his features. 

 

"Good morning, Love." He purrs and Frank leans in, pressing a kiss to Gerard's cheek. "Good morning." He replies, then Gerard yawns and wraps his arms around Frank, pulling him into his chest. "Sleep well?" 

 

The question prompts Frank to nod slightly and start peppering Gerard's neck in soft kisses while a faint pink tint overtakes his cheeks. "Don't forget, we have a date planned for today."

 

"I won't baby."


End file.
